The Adventure Continues
by Lunatris262
Summary: Oneshot: Sequel to The Legend Lives On. Merlin comes across one of Morgana's relatives. Does she want to help or hinder?


**The Adventure Continues…**

Merlin looked from side to side, woken from a dreamless sleep. _I guess no dreams are better than nightmares._ But for some reason, he doesn't seem to believe that. The nightmares he had before Arthur's death were filled with warnings. They should be back. He decides to go find the Great Dragon, but when he calls Kilgharrah, he doesn't come, instead, Aithusa does.

Merlin knows what this means, and he mourns the death of his friend. But, he also realizes that Aithusa holds two small eggs on her crippled wings. _Well, I guess the dragons won't die out anytime soon. _Merlin's heart goes out to the dragon, so he heals the wings of the white dragon. Then, he reaches out to pat Aithusa, so that she knows she is appreciated. Merlin knows that Morgana never intentionally mistreated the animal, other than the fact that they were both locked in an oh-so-small dungeon.

A youthful woman with pale skin and very light blonde hair emerges from the forest. A blue gem that matches her eyes is on an elven tiara. It glows under her white hooded cloak with a druid sign on the clasp of it. She holds a child wrapped in a blanket in her arms. The woman removes the hood and looks at Merlin, "Emrys, my name is Elaine. I am Morgana's and Morgause's sister, I bring you no harm, I can assure you." The beautiful woman holds a slender hand up to her mouth to stop the tears, "This is Morgana's son. I would like Arthur to raise him."

"Maybe I could convince Arthur to let you stay at the castle. I'm sure he would understand."

"I mean no harm to you or your king. I did not believe in Morgana's ways and never will. I have heard the prophecy and will not endanger the safety of magic. I would love to help you with your mission, Emrys."

"Off we go then," Merlin says kindly.

MERLIN

They get to the castle and it is almost daybreak. Merlin decided that he will work as a part time manservant, considering his many other duties to the royal family. Being the Court Sorcerer, the Physician, and the Royal Advisor, he has almost no time to himself. He tell the family of Morgana to wait outside the castle doors. Then, meeting Gwaine and Percival, who are guarding the castle he says, "Don't harm her, and Gwaine, don't try to get the woman to go to the tavern with you. Just be careful and cautious. I need Arthur to talk to her." Both of the men nod, and Gwaine seems a little off-balance. Merlin turns to Percival, "Do I have to bring the tonic for his drunkenness?" Percival smiles slightly and nods.

Merlin runs up the stairs to Arthur. "Arthur! You need to-" he stops short, seeing that Arthur is already dressed, but his face is contorted with worry, then relief.

"Where were you?" he asks sternly. When Merlin doesn't answer, Arthur goes insane, "I was going to check on you this morning! I wanted to see if the nightmare came back or even Freya! You know what I found? An empty bed and a messy room! But guess what? No Merlin! I panicked and thought the worse! So, I will ask again. Where were you?"

"I met two of Morgana's relatives. Don't worry, I am sure they are safe, but I must give you a warning. The boy, his name is Roland, is Morgana's son. The woman is Morgana's sister, Elaine. I am almost sure that she is safe. She knows who I am, stayed calm, and explained everything about how she didn't agree with Morgana's ways. She is a Druid and would like you to raise Roland. I was wondering the woman could live here with the boy."

Arthur looks at Merlin, raising an eyebrow questioningly, "Are you sure they are no danger to Camelot?" Merlin nods slowly.

"I am almost positive, Arthur." Arthur nods and Merlin goes to bring Arthur to them. They pass the physician's office and Merlin states, "Wait, Arthur. I need just a moment." Merlin runs into the office and grabs the drought that he always had made for Gwaine. He conceals it in his jacket. Emerging from the room, he says, "Okay, let's go!"

Merlin and Arthur walk down the stairs to the castle. Arthur goes to Elaine while Merlin quickly gives the potion to Gwaine and Percival nods in thanks. "Can you do me a favor?" Percival looks at Merlin and nods slowly. "Who started the rumor that I was courting another girl?"

"Who do you think?" Percival jerks his head toward Gwaine, trying not to laugh.

Smiling Gwaine goes, "Sorry, mate. I saw you with a girl the other day, I just thought that maybe you moved on."

"It's a little hard to move on when the person you loved died in your arms. I have to go to Arthur. See you later," Merlin walks away, no grin on his face.

"Of course I will take care of the child. Would you like a room in the castle?"

"If it please you, I would." Arthur leads the Elaine into the castle. Merlin sees a golden tint to the child's eyes. _This is going to be interesting._ Merlin thinks happily.

**Thank you to anyone who read "The Legend Lives On." This was great. I plan on writing a few more Merlin fanfictions but not following this. Maybe I'll do another where Arthur lives, but I'm not sure. Thank you and please review!**


End file.
